King of the Storm
by code R.R
Summary: What if Godou slayed Melqart instead of Verethragn? This turn of events plays a bigger part in Godou's life then ever thought of. Watch as he rises as the king of the storm!
1. Divine confrontation

The king of the storm

Betaed by Diller

ch 1: Confrontation of the divine

Note I do not own Campione! all I own is my lap top

* * *

Godou paused and looked at his map where the directions of his grandfather's friend home were located. He wasn't surprised it was a woman, what with his grandfather's way of attracting women. He was glad he married his oba-san or who knows how many kids he would have had!

With a quick shake of his head he thought about his sister, Shizuka. She was worried and not very happy that he was going away from awhile on another errand for his grandfather but decided it was better for him to go rather than Ichirou going. He had to agree with his sister on that. His grandfather would take too long due to the women who would distract him.

With a final sigh he looked up from the map and looked at the street signs. He frowned and cursed the fact he didn't know how to speak Italian. Luckily his grandfather had written the street names in both Italian and Japanese for quick translation to make sure he was going the right way. Checking his position in relation to the map he adjusted his bag and started his journey.

But little did he know a beautiful young woman was watching him with a look of curiosity. She was a beautiful woman with an unparalleled figure and a generous bosom. She has long blonde hair that reaches down to her back and blue eyes. She wore a long red dress without shoulder straps and little red heels. Her name was Erica Blandelli the Diavolo Rosso and great knight of black copper cross.

'This boy . . . why does he carry a grimoire?' she thought the boy was pretty cute but his arrival was a bit unsettling

It was too much of a coincidence, 2 divine signals detected nearby then one vanished and this boy shows up carrying a powerful artifact soon after. So with a determined look she swiftly moved to catch up on him.

Godou looked down at his map periodically to make sure he didn't run into someone when he heard a cough behind him. Godou jumped and spun around to see who it was and froze on the spot. The most beautiful girl- no **woman** had to be one of the most beautiful he had ever seen! That was a tremendous feat considering that he did know quite a few women by proxy of his grandfather.

He gazed at her for a few moments longer before coughing into his hand to hide his staring and asked "What do you want?" and then froze when a blade appeared at his throat. The girl then began speaking in Italian and she seemed angry or demanding. She then feel silent and looked at him. Godou realized that she thought he would understand her and then said

"I can't understand you" In the calmest voice he could produce at the moment. The women then blinked and frowned; with a sigh as she muttered something and spoke louder this time.

"Can you understand me now?" she spoke in fluent Japanese, if he didn't know better he would say it was her native language. It was weird . . . it was . . . too perfect. Even those who have spoken another language never can speak it as fluently as a native.

He nodded as she smiled; not a normal smile but one that made his instincts scream 'run for your life bitch!'

"Now tell me why you're carrying an artifact like that around? Especially when there was a **[Heretic God]** sighting nearby."

Godou tilted his head as a confused expression appeared on his face "**[Heretic God]**? What's that?" he asked as she blinked and looked confused in a cute way.

"You . . . don't know what a **[Heretic God]** is?" Erica asked in exasperation, How the hell couldn't he know what a **[Heretic God]** is! Erica just couldn't accept that, that someone would be so irresponsible to send a person here at a time like this. So with a frown now on her face she put her sword down from his neck and asked

"Then what-"she was cut off by a very loud and annoying bussing sound. The two looked up and their eyes widened as what appeared to be **thousands** of locust flying above them. They watched as they descended on the food market. Erica quickly moved towards the swarm at speeds that surprised Godou

'She's fast. . .' he thought, he didn't think she would have that sort of speed just looking at her. He then shakes his head and followed her at a much slower speed compared to her.

"**Boy, what do you have?" **a voice boomed from behind Godou. He spun around and saw what could only be described as a man with hair that probably had never been cut, as well as a beard that covered the entire lower half of his face. These gave an extremely strong first impression. He had a very wild appearance, and his height was easily over two meters.

It was the first time for Godou to see such a solid and muscular body.

Usually, with that kind of height, a person would look rather thin, but he was different. Given those massive bulging muscles, simply looking at him felt very oppressive.

His body was so spectacular, strong, and sacred.

Clearly wearing very coarse attire—dirty rags and a leather cuirass on his chest, as well as a tattered cape over his body, but there was a sense of awe and majesty.

Just facing him face to face made one want to bow their head and kneel.

What caught his attention was the black mist like aura that clung to the man's body. That and his very presence screamed he was of nobility-no this man was a king he concluded.

"**Well?"** the man asked again with a voice that echoed as if he was truly much larger than his 6'5 frame would suggest.

"I'm just delivering a package." Godou said even though his body was telling him this guy was not normal and he needed to get the hell out of there.

"**A package? I wish to see this package of yours" **the man asked . . . . No Godou thought, he wasn't asking he was ordering him to show it. But something inside of him shock it's head and refuse to listen to the man's order.

"No" Godou said before he could catch himself. He watched with tension as he saw the man raise an eyebrow and slowly said "**No?" **as if he had never been denied what he wanted.

"**No . . . . you define me! Melqart the god king of the Mediterranean!?"** the newly named Melqart roared as the ground shock from the volume of his shout. Godou's eyes widened at the display of power. He gulped and shook a bit but did nothing else. The man huffed and looked like he was raising his fist when he paused and started laughing. It was a deep rumble that unsettled Godou.

"**HAHAHAHhahahah. . .It has been quite a while sense someone foolish enough to defy me has revealed himself. Tell me boy what is your name?" **Melqart asked as his laughter died down.

"Kusanagi Godou" he said as a strange calm flowed over him. It was what he felt right before an intense ball game started. Melqart then raised his hand to the sky as the swarm started to diminish and the energy flowed into Melqart.

"You are the one who sent the swarm into the city?" Godou asked as he watched the swarm shrink and turn into energy.

"**That I am, these locus shall restore my strength from my battle with the gold sword wielding upstart" **Melqart said as the last of the swarm was devoured . He looked over Godou with a unreadable expression on his face. He then smirked and held up 3 fingers as the wind picked up around them.

"**Kusanagi Godou . . . for amusing me I shall grant you and this island 3 days to prepare for your destruction. I will crush you and then this island."** As he spoke his form began to turn white and loosen as it was pulled with the breeze.

"Very well Melqart I will defeat you!" Godou shouted as laughter flowed with the wind.

Godou let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and uncurled his clinched fists. Why did he want to destroy the island Godou didn't know. But he knew that he wasn't bluffing. . . . he would destroy everything and now he had accepted his challenge. He now had to fight that guy. But for some reason he wasn't as scared as he thought he should have been.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?" a voice screamed as Godou quickly turned and saw the women in the red dress from before. She was huffing and had a bright blush on her cheeks as she marched towards him. Godou gulped as he slowly backed up and turned to run but gasped as he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and pulled towards a (ironically) red car that had a Japanese/Italian woman in the driver seat.

"Where to Erica-sama?" the driver asked as the blond women who Godou was named Erica said "To Lucretia Zola and step on it Arianna!" Erica said as she got situated and buckled as Arianna stepped on the gas and took off like a rocket down the street. Godou bounced around for a bit before he was finally able to buckle himself into the seat.

Erica then turned to him and said "Whether you know what a **[Heretic God]** is or not why the hell did you aggravate him?" Erica asked with a sign as she mumbled something in Italian. Godou scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. He didn't know why he reacted like that but he felt it was for the best.

"Might as well introduce myself, my name is Erica Blandelli a great knight of copper-black cross and this is my assistant Arianna Hayama Arialdi." Arianna waved at Godou as she took a very sharp turn, which caused Godou to give a stiff wave while a sweat drop appeared

"My name is Kusanagi Godou" he replied and held out his hand for a shake which she took. He smiled and idly noted her hands were soft which was strange to him. Maybe she used some type of cream? He lost that train of thought as he hit his head on the window after yet another sharp and abrupt turn by Arianna.

'How the hell did she get her license with driving like this!' he thought

"Nice to meet you both" he replied as he put his bag in his lap. Erica looked at the bag and asked him what was in it. Seeing no real harm and the fact that unlike when Melqart ordered that sense that told him not to comply was silent, he opened his bag and showed the tablet to her. She quickly snatched it from his hands and looked over the tablet with a critical eye.

She recognized the figure etched on it as Prometheus's. That gave her some clue as she felt the energy in the artifact and . . . . she recoiled as she felt the energy in it . It was divine power and a great amount of it as well. If she had to make a guess she would say it was a container for the power. . It was also a valuable piece of magic, maybe she could ask Godou to lend it to Copper-black cross Erica wondered.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the Godou who asked "Just what was that man." She paused before turning to him and crossing her arms under her bust and replied "That was a **[Heretic God]** . . . a god that has left its myth and appeared on Earth. They are powerful beings that humans cannot be compared to. We are ants in their eyes, not only that but they bring about disasters onto the Earth"

"For example" she continued "If a war god descended they would cause war and carnage where ever they go. If a sun god descended the lands would be scorched by the intense rays of the sun. If an ocean god descended then the coastal regions would be engulfed by the ocean. If a storm god descended the most violent and destructive storms would be created on Earth." Erica listed off as Godou's eyes went wider with each one.

'What have I gotten myself into?' he wondered as the car suddenly stopped

"We're here" Arianna said as they pulled up to a fancy mansion. Godou looked at the house and asked "Who lives here and why are we here?"

With a smirk Erica said "This house belongs to the most powerful witch on earth, the witch of Sardinia,Lucretia Zola"


	2. Witch,Wine and Weathering the storm

The king of the storm

Summary: What if Godou slayed Melqart instead of Verethragn?

Betaed by Diller

AN: Thank you all for fav or following and reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy my work

Now review answering time!

Anon: Yeah it was a missed typo, sorry

Azonic George: Yeah I the last chapter was a bit rushed but I hopped I fixed the depth problem. I don't know why others haven't thought of this idea.

NIX'S WARDEN: Godou will not be a pussy in this. . .read the chapter and you will see why :3

1. she's known for being extremely knowledgeable of Heretic Gods. That's the reason Erica went to go see Lucretia.

2. I fixed that in the chapter and your right it should be capped

3. fanfic messed it up

Disclaimer: I do not own Campione! It belongs to Taketsuki Jou

Ch 2: Witch, Wine and Weathering the storm

* * *

Lucretia Zola's home was located near a forest on the edges of town.

A stone house in the middle of the garden gave off a very ancient atmosphere. From the overall feeling of the house, combined with the absence of nearby houses, it felt very solitary.

The witch's residence. Though it was a small house, its appearance matched this name particularly well.

Glancing over the garden, it was full of weeds everywhere. The owner either had no interest in gardening, or was too lazy to care Godou concluded.

After getting out of the death trap, Godou looked up and realized that the weather had changed from earlier to a noticeable degree. Before it was a nice warm day without a cloud in the sky and no breeze to cool yourself off. Now there was a noticeable breeze in the air making leafs in the trees swish back and forth.

The sky now had some clouds rolling in on the breeze but he could see that these were not normal puffy clouds but grey storm clouds. The sudden breeze and the clouds gave Godou an ominous feeling, these signs were the herald of something much bigger.

"Come on!" Erica said loudly

Godou blinked and shook his head. The weather change was odd and concerning. But they had no time to waste. So he quickly stepped up to the door and rang the bell. They stood as Erica tapped her foot in impatience. Soon it was clear they wouldn't be an answer.

Godou now had a concern look on his face and said "Maybe she isn't here? If she isn't we will have to come ba-" he was cut off as, with a scratching heavy sound, the door opened automatically. He blinked and looked at the door with a curious/shocked expression.

"Likely this means please enter. Don't be taken aback from this kind of simple trick." Erica replied, seeing Godou's mixed expression

""This is magic" Godou said with awe in his voice.

"_Meow"_

Godou looked down and saw a black cat sitting in the house and looked at them with a bored look on its face. For such a slender and elegant body with soft sleek fur, the cat didn't look cute at all.

The cat then got up and began walking further into the house. It paused when the group didn't follow it and gestured with its paw in a 'follow' motion before continuing into the house.

"This would be a familiar right?" Godou asked curiously, the intelligence the cat had displayed was unusual or more like unnatural.

Erica smiled and nodded as the group began walking into the house

"Yes it is a cat familiar, helpful pets for witches. I see even someone like you can understand the concept."

"Are you a witch?" he asked curiously, ignoring her thinly-veiled barb, it was a good assumption since she knew things about the supernatural.

Erica shook her head in a negative fashion and responded "No, while I am a practice of the mystic arts I am not a witch. Witches are naturally powerful magic users and have access to abilities even talented mages cannot magical knight orders like Copper-Black Cross it is required to be adapt to both the swordsmanship and the mystic arts. For me being a great knight and the Diavolo Rosso I am looked upon as one of the greatest users of both sword play and magic." she finished with a proud smirk on her face

Godou nodded as he listened. Seems that things were more complicated than he had originally anticipated.

They were taken to what appeared to be a bedroom. Their Godou smelled a collection of unusual scents. It was like medicine no wait; she was a witch so more appropriately would be herbs and potions. The room was a terrible mess, with books lying all over the place some open and others closed. Reclining on the bed was a woman who only half sat up.

The cat just now was huddled in a corner, yawning in a bored manner.

"Welcome to my home, my old friend's relative. Who's relative are you? I can see from one glance, you must be Kusanagi Ichirou's grandson. I am Lucretia Zola."

Suddenly, the woman on the bed was speaking in perfect Japanese. Godou wasn't surprised at all. If Erica could speak Japanese perfectly then it was expected that she could do the same. But the possibility that she naturally learned the language was possible. She was an associate of his grandfather. In the end it really doesn't matter Godou summarized.

Lucretia was a beautiful woman clothed in her underwear; her guests saw she was reclining on her bed. Her glazed over eyes gave off an incredible sense of charm, while her flaxen colored hair was also extremely beautiful.

A beautiful woman at her prime, her apparent age was in the latter half of the twenties.

Even if she dressed young on purpose, she was thirty at most, which completely didn't fit calculations. If so much happened between her and grandfather, she should now be an old lady, advanced in age. Well she was a witch so it was possible to preserve one's youth with magic Godou assumed and so did not comment on her youthful look.

"Nice to meet you Zola-san" Godou said with a bow. He looked up as Lucretia laughed and said "No no, just Lucretia. Now I believe you have something of mine?" she asked with a smirk as Godou reached into his bag and retrieved the grimoire before handing it to her.

Lucretia looked over it as Erica then said "The grimoire belongs to you?"

Hmm who are you girl? You don't look Japanese." Lucretia said.

Erica Blandelli. Great Knight of the Copper-Black-Cross. For various reasons, I am currently traveling with him."

"Oh so your Sir Paolo's niece. You must have been come to investigate the **[Heretic God]** here. That is some strong initiative. It is, I had let it for quite some time after I sealed away a curse created by a mountain god. that was terrorizing the local human village"

Lucretia explained "It is, I had lost it for quite sometime after I seal away a curse created by a mountain god that was terrorizing the local human village"

"How did you do that?" Erica asked now even more intrigued about the power of the tablet.

"The grimoire contains Prometheus's power. It was the ability to steal the **[Authority]** of a heretic god and allow its use for mortals.

"Then we could use this to stop Melquart!" Erica said with an excited look in her eyes. Of course after said use the user dies as their blood and brain boil from the power." Lucretia said seriously

Erica sighed "Of course there's a catch." She mumbled and then asked

Is it possible to use the grimiore just to seal an **[Authority]**?"

Lucretia nodded

However Godou was confused on what a **[Authority]** was and so asked what it was. Lucretia looked at Godou with a sly smirk and said

"Inexperienced? Don't worry I can fix that quickly" and then proceed to laugh at Godou and Erica's red faces. Erica then shook her head and regained her composure.

Lucretia then slowly and in a teasing manor sat up in her bed and then began to explain.

"A **[Authority]** is the divine powers, attributes, qualities, and weapons a **[Heretic God]** possess. What is known is that the particular Authorities of a god are shaped by the myths and legends that give birth to them, and reflect that god's history."

Godou hummed to himself as he thought about what he had been told while Erica explained the situation and Godou's stupidity in challenging Melquart.

"I don't know whether to call him a fool or a insanely brave person." Erica finished with a sigh, though if she was honest it would be the latter then the former.

"If it would be possible could we please use the grimoire?" Erica asked as Lucretia sighed and said

"It's not that easy", seeing the looks she was getting she continued

"The tome requires that the user have extensive knowledge of the god that you steal from."

Erica frowned as she thought about it. Lord Salvatore isn't one that you would call . . . knowledgeable in lore so it was unlikely he would even know of Melquart or his past incarnations. That reminded her that she needed to report the god and have Copper-Black Cross get in touch with Lord Salvatore. She got up and said she had to make a phone call as she left the room.

Godou looked around the room now that he was alone with the admittedly beautiful Lucretia. He then looked towards her and asked

"Lucretia, how do you defeat a **[Heretic God]**?"

She blinked and looked over to Godou with a smile and said "You don't. A human cannot defeat a **[Heretic God]**, you can weaken them or seal them away but defeating is in the realm of insanity. The only being that can defeat a **[heretic god]** is ether another god or a campione." She finished as Godou absorbed the knowledge of what he had been told.

"What is a campione?" he asked

"A campione are those humans who have, through some method, slain a **[Heretic God]** and stolen their divine Authorities, becoming a devil king, a supreme lord, a god-slayer... a Campione."

"Though the sacrifice of a god they are adopted by the goddess Pandora. This leads to them also being called children of the witch or the bastards of a fool. They gain the **[Authorities]** of the god they slay.

'Sounds insane' Godou immediately thought but back tracked on the thought, they were an existence above humans . . . they did the impossible so trying to think about them with logic was pointless.

"Could it be possible for me to use the tablet against Melquart If I studied his lore?" Godou asked on impulse.

Lucretia laughed and replied with a sly smirk "Oh? Planning to become a king yourself?" She leaned forward, causing her cleavage to be more pronounced. Godou looked away with a blush and said

"No, just it would be safe if there was a backup plan or something. . . ." he muttered as Lucretia laughed at his embarrassment.

It was at this moment Erica walked in, a frown on her face as she took her original seat beside Godou.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she elaborated

"I got my message across to Copper-Black Cross and they are trying to get the message to lord Salvatore, the campione aligned to the organization."

Godou nodded as he then explained his plan to her. Erica's frown changed to a small smirk by the end of it.

"It couldn't hurt to try at least." She said as she turned to Godou

"Luckily I do know much about Melquart"

"And I do have some books about the civilizations where he was worshiped." Lucretia commented as a few books on the floor shut closed and floated over into Godou's lap. His eyes widened at the display, he didn't see her do anything. . . . magic was strange and confusing.

* * *

He looked outside and commented on how late it had gotten now. Seeing that he was correct Erica had Arianna help prepare supper for the 4 of them. It was a delicious spread of Italian pasta and bread. Though Lucretia tried to feed Godou a few times which caused Erica to yell but quieted down when Lucretia asked her if she wanted to feed him instead. During dinner she had also explained that her condition was from using magic above her limit but it wasn't as bad due to the fact she only had to use it during the final blow Melquart dealt to his opponent.

After they finished dinner Lucretia invited the three to stay the night over. They went over sleeping arrangements before deciding on who would sleep where. Erica and Arianna would share the guest room and Godou would take the couch. Though Lucretia had offered him to share her bed but the idea was rejected by both a blushing Godou and Erica with Arianna giggling in amusement.

When it was time to sleep Godou had instead decided to go over the book over Melqart's origins and his previous incarnations and the civilizations that they were worshiped or connected with. It was an interesting read he had to admit as he progressed from the first book to another. He didn't have much of a habit of studying so he tried his best to commit to memory the most important bits of information.

He decided to head to bed, after his eyes started hurting from lack of sleep and intense studying.

The next morning Godou looked outside and saw the weather had yet again had changed and this time it had gotten worse. The clouds had now blocked out the sun and began to rain, though it wasn't so bad that you couldn't drive or walk around. Out of the clouds rain came lightning; again it wasn't enough to be worrying for most people. The final piece was that the wind had picked up as he saw the nearby trees swaying back and forth.

He shook his head as he looked over to the pile of books and notes he had taken the night before. His eyes stung a bit but it was worth it for the plan they had to work. He looked over the notes to help keep his memory fresh in his mind as he opened another book about Canaanites.

He put down his pen with a sigh as he smelled something cooking and the sound that breakfast was ready. So he got to his feet and walked into the kitchen, only to see Lucretia standing by the stove clad only in an apron with panties on. Seeing him she smirked and patted the seat next to her.

With a gulp he slowly made his way over as he subconsciously drank in her figure and noticed that he was right that she had no bra on under the cooking apron. He looked over and saw a glaring and blushing Erica looking at their barely clad host while Arianna was biting her knuckle to hold in her laughter.

Godou also noticed that Erica was in a similar state; she had on a large shirt and wore no bra underneath. Arianna was in a more modest state of clothing but it did show a generous amount of cleavage. He sighed in his head, these girls were a handful

'hahaha . . .handful . . .wait bad Godou!' he thought as he gave himself a mental smack, but he still had the blush on his face as he took a seat as well. He himself was clad in sleeping pants with a sleeping shirt fully buttoned up.

As they ate they began to talk about their plans today. Godou was going to continue his studies on Melquart while Erica would quiz him on it every now and again. Lucretia was going to brew some more healing salves for herself while Arianna would assist her.

So they finished up their plates and began going about their day.

For Arianna and Lucretia the day was going perfectly well. Their salves and potions came out wonderfully and worked well in giving Lucretia back her full range of motion.

But unfortunately the same could not be the said for Erica and Godou.

Erica was nearly tearing her hair out.

"Uhhh teaching you everything is impossible. " she muttered, while it was partly unfair to Godou as he had only started learning this in the night but time was of the essence which made her patience run thin.

"Sorry but there's just so much info to take in and remember." He said with an apologetic tone. There wasn't much he could do about the situation. He was just having trouble recalling the information on such short notice sense it hadn't had that much time to sink into his brain. Erica sighed and sat down

"Let's try again, what pantheon did Melquart rule over?"

"The Phoenician realm of the gods"

"His original name and what were his origins?" she asked as he rubbed the back of his head and closed his eyes

"His original name is Baal. Baal is a sky god with very ancient origins. His name was also clearly recorded in the Old Testament of the Bible. He was considered the greatest enemy of the God of Judaism and Christianity. "He paused to gather his thoughts

"At the same time, he was also a divinity which greatly influenced those monotheistic religions."

"How so?" she asked as Godou sighed as he tapped his head

"In the Old Testament of the Bible, those who did not follow monotheism mostly engaged in idol worship of demonic deities. Uh. . . In many cases, this was Baal because he was the most popular god worshiped by inhabitants of the ancient region of . . . of . . . Canaan in the Bible's Old Testament." He said as he tried to remember the demon name of Beel

'Beel. . .Beelze. . . .bub?'

"He was demonized as the demon Beelzebub." He finished as Erica slowly nodded

"You remember a good portion of him but you still need practice." She said as she grabbed another book and threw it at him. SO with a sigh he opened it and mentally prepared himself for the quizzing that was to come.

A couple of hours later Erica decided to take a break as her phone began to ring. So she went out of the room to answer it. Godou closed the book they were reading as Arianna and Lucretia walked into the room. Lucretia sat down next to Godou and laid her head on his shoulder as Arianna looked on in slight amusment. This caused Godou to blink and blush a bit as he looked at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked as they both smiled slyly. Lucretia was dressed in a thin shirt and shorts with an apron as well as Arianna. The two smelled of various herbs due to their working on the potions from earlier.

They sat there for a minute, enjoying the nervous look that Godou had on his face. But that nervous expression changed into concern as Erica walked in, looking pale and depressed. The two women looked at Erica as Godou asked the question that was on all their minds

"What's wrong Erica?"

She took in a breath as she closed her eyes and then said slowly

"Lord Salvatore will not make it here in time to save the island."

* * *

The next few hours were quiet as Lucretia had sent Arianna out to grab something and then sat down with the two teens. She had told them that while they may not be able to stop Melquart they could at the very least weaken him. So with grim determination they sat down and reviewed. Arianna soon returned as Lucretia took the bags and went to her room. Arianna then sat down to help the 2 in their studies.

Lucretia's cat familiar then walked slowly into the room and beckons the three to follow it. The three got up and followed the cat and came upon the sight of Lucretia sitting in her bed and pouring liquids into cups

"Ahh come have a drink with me." She said as she finished pouring into the cups. Godou now could see that it was some type of expensive liquor, Cabernet Sauvignon

The three took places at the table in front of Lucretia

Godou looked at the bottle before asking "Is this really legal or really the time?" they were likely going to be dead by this time tomorrow.

"Hey in Italy the drinking age is 16 and in case we all die tomorrow might as well live it up plus I bet you kiddies can't beat me in a drinking contest" Lucretia said with a grin as she started to drink from her cup.

"but I'm still a few months away from 16!" Godou protested

"Hmph We're about the same age. If I can do it so you can. Though you probably can't hold your liquor or even tasted alcohol before from your reaction., " Erica snorted as she picked up the cup in front of her "Dealing with this idiot has given me a headache. A drink contest sounds like fun though." She finished with a smirk as Arianna finished her cup first and was going for a second one.

Godou eyes narrowed at the challenge "I wouldn't be so sure about that. I'm a pretty strong drinker." He said as he started to drink from his cup, noting the Cabernet Sauvignon's sweet flavor it was known for.

'The only reason I can drink is from my mom making me try out different wines.' He thought with a depressed mental sigh.

Lucretia laughed as she finished her cup "Then let's begin!" she cheered as the others joined in her cry

(Awhile later)

The contest was still going strong even as the night went on.

Erica with a red hue on her cheeks said, with a drunken tone "I expected Lucretia to keep up with me but you too!" She took a moment to finish her cup and slam it on the table "To think there was someone my age that could hold a drink as well as me." She grabbed another bottle but found it empty and tossed it away with a frustrated groan.

Godou also had a red hue on his cheeks "Told you I was tough. Plus I'm not the type to give up!" he looked over and saw Arianna laughing at his side with one arm around his neck and drinking deeply from a bottle. Lucretia too had red cheeks and was as drunk as the other three. "Well well the kiddies are better than I thought. Really helps take your mind off things."

Erica then gained a sad face as the thought of what tomorrow would bring "yeah it does."

Godou tilted his head and looked at Erica; even Arianna stopped and looked at her master.

"Erica?/Master?" the two asked at the same time

"I used to think I could take on a **[Heretic God]** and become a Campione you know. I was so confident in my skills yet that was all shattered when I merely saw Melqart. Just his mere presence was the scariest thing I had ever felt in my life. I felt worthless like I didn't matter at all. What's worse is he's going to destroy the entire island and there's nothing I can do about it. For all my skills and abilities I can't do anything substantial. I. . . I don't want to die." She cried out as a few tears few from her eyes" She cried out as a few tears few from her eyes

Godou frowned and after getting Arianna off of him pulled Erica into a hug, which caused her to gasp and hold onto him.

"Erica don't worry it'll be alright."

Erica looks at him and is taken back by his serious look "Godou?" she asks slowly

"You know I was scared too. My body was screaming at me to run when I met him. I could tell he was beyond human and that challenging him was foolish yet this voice urged me on." He pulled back and got to his feet as the whole group looked at him with wide eyes and had their full attention on him

"I'm the reason this whole mess started. I'm sorry for dragging all of you into this but I will clean up my mess. I know I'm just an average Japanese high school student who just learned of magic but I will still beat him." He clenched his fist but continued on

"If not for my sake, then for the sake of the island and the three of you. I promise that even if I die I will beat him." They gasped but did nothing as he continued

I won't accept that we should just bow down and wait for the end. I'll teach him not to underestimate humanity. Besides this is just like the beginning of the 8th inning and I always do my best at the end. I won't- **no **It's a fact that I will beat him and save the island!" he said with fire in his eyes as the girls looked mystified.

Lucretia blinked a few times and then smiled gently "Nice speech"

"J-j-j-j-j-j-jeezz look at that tough guy talk. You are an idiotic fool." Erica said with a blush and crossed her arms under her bust, but there was a smile on her lips

"Wow! You're awesome Godou-Sama!" Arianna said with stars in her eyes as she swayed back and forth.

Godou smiled as he looked at Erica "It's not tough guy talk. It's a fact I won't let him win and I'll protect everybody on this island."

Lucretia then gained a devious glint in her eyes "Hey Erica have you tried instruction magic on Godou yet?

Erica blinked as Arianna looked towards her master "Actually no I guess I got so frustrated I forgot. Arianna then grinned as she caught onto Lucretia's train of thought

"Yeah you could do that"

Godou tilted his head in confusion "instruction magic?" he asked

Lucretia slowly got up and walked towards him with a sly smirk "yes it's a magic where you can transmit knowledge to another person I'll show you" she then grabs Godou's face and kisses him deeply. He freezes at the sudden feeling, before backing up with a completely red face

"W-w-what was that for!" he asked embarrassed as now his first kiss was taken and in front of other people too!

Lucretia, with the same sly smirk on her face then asked, "Well do you know a little more about Melqart?"

Godou opened his mouth but stopped as he thought about it. Yes . . . the knowledge was there, added onto his own"

"Actually, yes I do." He said amazed, with a simple kiss he had more knowledge and it felt like his own.

Erica, Arianna help me out here." She asked the other two as they jumped and looked at her

"Eeeeh but why? "Erica asked

"It increases the chance that we all live!" Lucretia said

"Why a kiss?!" Erica asked embarrassed

"It's more fun. Plus I could tell he hasn't kissed a girl until now. It's pretty sad to die without kissing anybody. Don't you think so Erica?" Lucretia said as she walked over to Erica with a sly smirk

Arianna said "Well even someone with my magical skills can do this much to help." she then jumped onto Godou.

"W-w-what's with that look?!" Erica asked as she was pulled into Lucretia's bust

" I know you have a small crush on him" Erica's eyes widened " He's pretty cute so you should kiss him to help me out since I'm low on magic anyway"

"B-but I could use it in other ways" she commented but didn't outright say no

"Yes but this is more exciting don't you agree. It'll motivate him more. You know how men are. There's a reason a lot of fairy tales have men fighting to protect or save women." Lucretia said as she watched Arianna hold onto Godou and bring him over to the two.

"So what's your answer Erica?" Lucretia asked as she let go of Erica.

Erica looked down for a bit before looking at Godou with a blush and with a shacking finger

"Don't get any ideas! This is simply to give you a fighting chance got it?!" She then walked over and grabbed his head before kissing him lightly. She was so nervous she forgot to do the spell and enjoyed the feeling of his lips. Arianna and Lucretia watched the two with amused expressions at their shyness.

"No no you have to do it deeply and open your mouths to get the best result." Lucretia said as she went up and grabbed Godou and kissed him deeply and touched his tongue with her own.

When she pulled away, with some saliva connecting their mouths, Godou asked "hey do I get a say in this?!" Erica answered him as Arianna pulled him to her and captured his lips.

"Hey 3 beautiful high class ladies are kissing you. You should be celebrating not complaining so man up so we can get this over with!" Erica said as she took Godou and kissed him, much deeper this time. This trend continued as the three ladies took turns kissing him and transferring knowledge. As the kisses continue the temperature of the room seems to increase and the mood turned more sensual.

Godou backed up from Arianna as he felt the last piece of the puzzle fit into place.

"Well I have everything thanks."

Lucretia, Erica and Arianna look at each other before nodding and grabbing one of his hands and in Arianna's case, his head.

Godou blinked and asked "What are you-hump!" his words were smothered as Arianna brought his head between her breasts

"Don't misunderstand. This is just to help motivate you more in winning and keeping your promise. "Erica muttered cutely as she put his left hand on her breast.

Lucretia had put his right hand onto her large breast as well "We should enjoy life to the fullest beforehand. You've shown more bravery then most people in willingly facing a **[Heretic God]**." Even more so for someone like Melqart. "Such heroism should be rewarded." She moaned as the two had Godou squeeze their breasts.

Godou's brain was frying now as he tried to come up with an excuse to stop the pleasant madness "But aren't you a vir-"

"Yes" Erica said with a moan as he squeezed

"That makes it worse your first time should be reserved for someone you really care about." He protested before Arianna made him look up at her

"We are doing this because we want to Godou . . . will you really turn down 3 sexy and willing women?" she asked as he got closer to his face.

"Well you're the best I can do on short notice and you're not that bad after all. What did I tell you earlier? Be a man!" Erica told him with fire in her eyes

* * *

(GODOU'S MIND)

Godou's Mind was in turmoil. The more dominant part of his mind, which had been born form conditioning by his oba-san and imouto was panicking like no other and in the back of his mind were his instincts who was usually wrapped but the chains had been broken and the other Godou was no were in sight.

"We can't do this! It's wro-ugh!" Normal Godou was knocked out with a bat as the second Godou appeared, this one having a smirk on his face and a fiery passion in his eyes.

This was in a sense the true personality of Godou. We'll call him Gigolo.

Gigolo sighed as he then threw the bat away "Finally that bastard stopped talking. Okay idiot do not let this slip. You can lose your virginity in a fucking foursome with 3 hot beauties. **TAKE IT DAMN IT!**"

* * *

(OUTSIDE HIS HEAD)

A shattering sound resonates in Godou's head and he suddenly smirks. He then pecks Arianna on the lips as she backs up in surprise. He then says, in a smooth voice that had the three weak in the knees

"Well if that's what you want who am I to deny you?"

He looks at Lucretia and Erica as he brings them closer. "I will make you all mine then." He finished

Erica eeps at his action and sudden change of attitude. Yet she liked it and kissed him before walking over to the bed with Arianna already waiting there, panting as she watched this new Godou

Lucretia however knew this attitude well enough and said "Oohh so aggressive and forward compared to before. I see your Kusanagi blood is boiling huh?" She was silenced as Godou pulled her into a searing kiss and was lead to the bed as well

Godou released her lips with a grin and replied "You could say that and my blood is saying take all 3 RIGHT NOW." he then pounced as the girls squealed in excitement.

The night became one that filled with passion, romance and pleasure. For even if they would die tomorrow they would have one hell of a night at least!

(IN JAPAN)

Shizuka Kusanagi was watching TV while drinking tea when she froze. Shizuka had a special sense when it came to her brother and now it was going off like crazy! She clenched her teeth as she shattered her cup

"ONIIIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

In the other room Ichirou Kusanagi was drinking sake as he cried manly tears. He too had a sense for Godou but for different reasons.

"I was right to send him to Sardinia. . . .Thank you for helping my grandson become a man Lucretia" he cried as he drank deeply.

* * *

Bet you all didn't see that coming did you? I admit it was a big step away from canon but it just seemed fitting.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and give me your opinions on what your think.


	3. Not a chapter

Hey guys, unfortunately this is not a update.

The reason I am writing this is to say that I am currently rewriting the first chapter. First impressions are super important and my first prologue was. . . . horrible to say the least.

So the plan is to take the first chapter and split it into 2. So chapter 2 will become chapter 3 when I re-post the new chapters.

I hope you guys can bear with me as I try and improve my writing

Also I will take this AN down when I finish the rewrite

Until next time


End file.
